


Kiss The Cook

by Alphum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Jason is a good cook, Kisses, M/M, brief mentions of the other outlaws, lots of smoochin, not beta read we die like men, southern food, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: He finally got a good look at Jason's apron. This one must be new because Roy didn’t recognize it. It was plain black with red ties and red lettering on the front.Kiss the Cook.“Don’t mind if I do.” He grinned.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	Kiss The Cook

Roy woke up to an empty bed and a delicious smell. It had been a fucking night and a  _ half _ last night following Ollie over rooftops, into warehouses, and at one point, through the sewers. Roy was exhausted and running on fumes by the time he’d dragged into one of his safehouses outside of San Francisco. Or rather, one of Jason’s safehouses outside of San Francisco. When he flung an arm out across the bed, the other side of the bed was cold and undisturbed. 

Roy allowed himself to just lay there for a minute, basking in Jason’s presence and the fact that he didn’t need to be anywhere for three days. He could tell it was Jason because Jason always used a mix of bacon grease and butter in his cast iron skillet. The two fats on the seasoned iron always gave off an incredibly distinctive smell. He heard a loud sizzle indicating Jason had just dumped water-heavy ingredients into the hot oil. After a few moments, he could smell onions.

Holy Guacamole, Batman. Was Jason making Hopple Popple?

Roy levered himself upright with a groan. After years of this Arsenal shit, it was still surprising how sore Roy could be after a busy night. His ribs and his knee twinged a bit as he moved and he took a moment to palpate them. He’d landed badly on his left knee twice in a row. It was sore and protesting, but it would be fine. He’d caught a few bullets in the back of his kevlar armoring when he hadn’t been fast enough ducking for cover, but he didn’t think there was any lasting damage. At worst, a few ribs were cracked, but it didn’t feel like it. A busy night, but a lucky one.

Roy rolled out of bed and stretched leisurely. He didn’t bother with pants, just grabbed a hair tie from the bathroom to tie his hair up in a sloppy bun before he trudged out to the kitchen.

Jason was standing at the stove in all his muscled, windswept, handsome glory. He was wearing his black underarmor shirt that he wore under his Red Hood body armor and his dark canvas pants. His holsters and weapons were nowhere to be seen, probably wherever he’d dumped his armor, boots, and helmet. Sunlight poured through the tiny window over the sink to highlight Jason’s profile, illuminating his strong nose and stronger jaw. The sun made the streak of white at his forehead look almost ethereal; the sunlight reflecting from the pure white gave him a blurred halo. He glanced over at Roy in the doorway and smiled. His green eyes flashed in the sun as his Lazarus-touched irises tried to decide if they wanted to reflect the light or not.

At that smile, Roy could feel Cupid’s arrow piercing his heart for the umpteenth time.

“Hey.” 

“Jaybird.” Roy just walked forward and faceplanted into Jason’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jason just laughed softly and wrapped an arm around him, settling his chin on Roy’s shoulder so he could still see the food. His free arm moved against Roy’s side as Jason tended to the food. 

Roy tilted his head to the side to nestle it against Jason. “I didn’t know you were back on planet.” His voice was raspy with sleep and words trickled slowly from his brain.

Jason shrugs. “I’ve only been back for about an hour. I saw an alert from the security here and had Kori drop me off on her way back to Titans Tower. I figured if it was someone come to rob me I’d track em down and beat their ass.”

“You should’ve come cuddle.” Roy squeezed him gently.

“I would but I don’t know when the last time you ate was. You always forget to eat when you’re with Ollie.”

“How’d you know I was with Ollie?” He asked, rubbing gently at Jason’s back. 

Jason pressed a chaste kiss to Roy’s shoulder that gave Roy butterflies and made him grin into Jason’s neck. “His fletching’s shitter than yours. Your quivers by the door were full of his arrows, not yours.”

Roy’s dumb heart fluttered in his chest. Jason knew what his arrows looked like to such a degree that he could tell Roy’s arrows apart from Ollie’s. He and Jason had been in the i-love-you territory of their relationship for about a year now and Roy  _ knew _ Jason loved him but there was just something infatuating about rediscovering proof of that love. Like Jason stocking all of his safehouses with hair ties, the ones that didn’t have the little metal thing that snagged at his hair, even though they were more expensive. Or like Jason coming home after a mission and making food for Roy because he knew he probably hadn’t eaten. Or like Jason knowing intimately what Roy’s arrows looked like.

Roy squeezed him tightly, trying to convey his return of Jason’s love past his sleep-thick brain that was still booting up.

Jason sighed contentedly against him and continued stirring.

“Are you making Hopple Popple?” Roy yawned into Jason’s apron.

“Yep.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jason laughed softly again and continued working around Roy. The heat of the stove was warm against his back and Jason’s body was warm against his front. Roy was half-convinced he could fall asleep like this. He’d slept in far worse conditions than surrounded by the scent of onions, Jason’s fading cologne, and the faint smell of a space decontamination chamber clinging to Jason’s clothes.

“Here, walk with me, Turtledove.” Roy would go anywhere Jason wanted him to go if he just kept calling him Turtledove in that soft voice in the circle of his arms. It turned out Jason just needed to shuffle a few steps to his left to grab something before shuffling back to the stove. Roy walked willingly where he dragged him and enjoyed Jason’s arm tightening around his waist to guide him along. “Swing around babe, I don’t want the oil popping you when I add the eggs.”

Roy huffed but obeyed, stepping around Jason to cuddle against his back. He poked his head over Jason’s shoulder to watch him cook.

Jason was an incredible cook. His dexterous fingers were just as good at cracking eggs as they were disarming bombs. He could even do the thing where he cracked it open with one hand. He broke half a dozen eggs over the softened potatoes and onions in the pan and stirred vigorously to scramble them and incorporate it fully into the mixture.

“Mmm.” Roy hummed contentedly. “Smells good, Jaybird.”

“You say that about anything I cook.” Jason retorted, but Roy could tell he was smiling. Now that he was done cracking eggs, he settled his free hand over Roy’s that were clasped over Jason’s apron.

“Because it’s always true. You’re an amazing cook.” Roy pecked the corner of Jason’s jaw.

“I’m not that great.” Jason protested.

“Sugarmuffin, you went undercover last year as a chef in a five star restaurant.”

“Yeah, because I was the only applicant who spoke Greek.”

“A  _ five star _ restaurant!” Roy insisted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason grumbled, but it was good natured. “This’ll be done in a sec, ‘dove. Grab us some bowls?”

Roy sighed heavily. “I guess.” He teased and parted from Jason’s back with a kiss to the back of his neck. He got mostly hair. “You need a haircut, Honeykins.”

“Yeah, I know. Figured I’d have you do it sometime this week.”

“If I can find my clippers. I think Bizarro stole them for an experiment but he didn’t say what it was. Either that or Artemis borrowed them to touch up her undercut again.”

“She was looking pretty short this week.”

“I’ll text the groupchat later.” Roy shrugged, setting down two large bowls on the counter by the stove. They were two of Roy’s favorites, both painted by Lian as presents. One was bright pink with green flowers (father’s day) and the other was striped red and orange with smeary fingerprints all over (his birthday).

Roy stayed out of the way as Jason divided up the Hopple Popple between the bowls, tipping the skillet over the piles of food to get the last of the flavored grease out of the pan. Jason tossed his spatula in the sink and wiped down his skillet thoroughly with dry paper towels. Roy finally got a good look at his apron as he did so. This one must be new because Roy didn’t recognize it. It was plain black with red ties and red lettering on the front.  **Kiss the Cook** . 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He grinned.

“What?” Jason set the pan on a cool back burner. 

As soon as he did, Roy grabbed the neck straps and hauled Jason in for a kiss. The number one benefit to being the same height as Jason was that kissing him was so comfortable. He never got a crick in his neck or a cramp in his back. They could kiss for hours in comfort. It was one of Roy’s favorite ways to spend a day, as a matter of fact. 

Jason kissed him enthusiastically. It had been a long week since their goodbye kiss and yeah, hugs were nice and so were little pecks to the cheek and shoulder, but this was nicer. Wayyy nicer. Jason’s hands were warm on his waist and cheek. Their noses brushed together, another intimate point of contact that made Roy’s stomach swoop even as it fluttered from the kiss. They only stopped kissing when their smiles spread their lips too thin to connect anymore. They still tried, pressing their smiles together and brushing their noses together in sweet little nuzzles. Their kisses and nudges slowed until they were just standing with their foreheads pressed together. Jason’s bangs tickled at Roy’s forehead. Jason’s eyes were mesmerizing from this close up.

“Do I still get my breakfast in bed?” Roy batted his eyes hopefully.

“Yeah, I need a bedwarmer.” Jason’s grin was so wide it crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“Good. I could use another few hours.” Roy grabbed the bowl with the flowers.

“Aw, babe, I wanted the one with the flowers.” Jason followed with a pout and the striped bowl.

“Tough titties, Pumpkin.” Roy slipped back into his warm spot in the bed.

“Dummy.” Jason grumbled but circled the bed instead of climbing over Roy, so he knew he wasn’t really mad about it. He just liked arguing.

It was a good thing Jason was Roy’s favorite person to argue with. “Idiot.” He shot back fondly, elbowing the pillows into a shape that would allow them to lean together as they ate. The potatoes were perfectly soft, the onions were just a tiny bit crunchy, and the egg had the perfect amount of pepper and butter. The bacon grease just took it all to the next level. Jason really was the best cook ever.

Roy and Jason didn’t talk as they devoured their bowls. After they were done, Roy set the bowls aside and grabbed his water bottle. He drank half and handed it to Jason to finish, setting it by the bowls when Jason passed it back empty.

Without needing to speak, Jason stood up and began stripping down to his underwear as Roy stripped most of the covers back. With Jason the Human Space Heater in bed with him, the heavy comforter and pile of plush blankets were overkill. All they really needed was a sheet, but the pile of bunched up blankets was always nice on their feet. They hadn’t bothered with the light and so didn’t need to hassle with anything else as they curled up around each other in bed, face to face.

“Thanks for cooking.” Roy grabbed Jason’s hand and pressed a kiss to his scarred knuckles.

“Thanks for being here.” Jason tugged at their intertwined hands and pressed a kiss to Roy’s calloused fingertips.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Roy wiggled forward until he could press their foreheads together again.

Jason used his free hand to pull the tie out of Roy’s hair, letting it fall across the pillows. He slipped the tie up around his own wrist and ran his fingers through Roy’s hair. Roy smiled at the feeling. He loved it. He loved Jason.

“Love you, Jaybird.” He murmured. What he didn’t love was the look of surprise that flashed across Jason’s face. The warm expression of love that came after was always nice though. 

“Love you too, darlin’.” Jason said softly.

Roy couldn’t help but kiss him again. Slowly. Softly. Gently. Until Jason had to break away to yawn in Roy’s face.

Roy giggled. “Alright. Naptime.” He threw his free arm across Jason’s waist and tugged him closer.

“Naptime.” Jason agreed.

They were asleep within minutes, smiling and intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok with a dude in a "kiss the cook" apron chasing his friend yelling "it's the rules eric" and it gave off such powerful JayRoy vibes that I couldn't not write this only I made it Domestic Gay because I love me some soft boys  
> Hit me up with any typos bc ch'boi dyslexic and also it's 3am at the time of posting  
> Leave me a comment if you liked this! <3 <3   
> On tumblr @ InAweOfDiana


End file.
